


simple love

by xiusass



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusass/pseuds/xiusass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin thumbs kyungsoo's cheek and whispers, "you'll be the death of me one day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	simple love

**Author's Note:**

> belated happy kaisoo day!!
> 
> crossposted from [my livejournal](http://t1nyhands.livejournal.com/1787.html)!

cleaning the apartment is always a task, kyungsoo's shirt is wet with sweat when he's done but he feels satisfied as he looks around with a smile on his face. he deems a well deserved bubble bath seeing that jongin won't be back at least for another hour.

jongin comes home when kyungsoo's in the middle of his bubble playing session. he looks around, taking in their clean apartment and yells, "sweetheart i'm home!" he receives a distant, 'i'm taking a bath!' and walks to their bathroom with a grin on his face.

"baby you in there?" he presses his ear against the door to hear kyungsoo, "yeah. i cooked dinner, heat it up before you eat."

 

kyungsoo doesn't receive a reply, he hears the bathroom door opening and a 'can i get have an appetizer first?' instead. he looks up to see jongin in his naked glory and his already half hard cock. he laughs, "get out i'll be done soon."

"but baby," jongin smirks while moving into the tub with kyungsoo, making him adjust his position, "it's been a long time since i cleaned you and let me reward you for cleaning our house." he pulls kyungsoo onto his lap, water splashing out of the tub

jongin kisses kyungsoo before kyungsoo can say anything about the mess he's making and he smiles into the kiss. kyungsoo pokes a finger at his chest, "you do the exact opposite." he grins and kyungsoo's weak against jongin's happy boyish expression right now so he lets jongin reach for his body soap and spread it all over his own palms before massaging his shoulders, arms and everywhere. kyungsoo sighs and relaxes against jongin instantly, his man knows where to touch.

after awhile jongin starts playing with kyungsoo's nipples and kyungsoo sits back to stare at him. jongin gives a cheeky smile with his hands still on kyungsoo's chest, "i'm giving them a massage babe." kyungsoo laughs and hits jongin's hands away before going back to leaning against him. jongin hands travel further down kyungsoo's back and massages his ass cheeks next, slowly moving his left hand to stroke kyungsoo's cock. jongin hears kyungsoo groan next to his ear with a soft, "jongin stop."

jongin doesn't and he thrusts one finger in him slowly instead. it doesn't take long for kyungsoo to grinding when jongin is fingering and stroking his cock at the same time. jongin inserts the second finger slowly when he hears kyungsoo starting to pant.

what jongin doesn't expect is for kyungsoo to sit up and start riding his fingers, with each of his hands on jongin's biceps to help stabalize himself. jongin smirks when he hears kyungsoo's moan getting pitcher, he knows he hit the spot. but when he was about to insert his third finger, kyungsoo starts stroking him. he groans because oh god, kyungsoo fingers does _wonders_.

he starts with a 'soo' but gets cut of by kyungsoo's 'i need you babe' and before jongin is able to get another word out, kyungsoo lifts himself up and pulls jongin's right hand away from his ass before inserting jongin's cock in him. they both moan, and jongin waits for kyungsoo to do what he wants. it's been awhile since the last time kyungsoo was on top of jongin and _fuck_. jongin isn't going to last long if he's watches the love of his life ride him, and kyungsoo rides him _so well_.

he plays with kyungsoo's nipples with his right hand, his left doesn't stop stroking kyungsoo's cock. he grins when kyungsoo lets out a loud moan and a husky 'fuck, jongin.' he then sits up to lick kyungsoo's chest, leaving marks on wherever he can touch with his mouth and only looking up when kyungsoo tugs on his hair. he sees kyungsoo staring him down with lust in his eyes, his breath hitting his face, their lips touch the next second. the kiss is sloppy, filled with tongue and sucking, and a little biting from kyungsoo.

kyungsoo clenches around jongin purposely when he comes, making jongin come in him soon after. jongin leans back against the tub again and kyungsoo follows him, resting his head on jongin's shoulder, his face against jongin's neck.

jongin can feel kyungsoo's tongue on his neck and he tilts his head when kyungsoo starts kissing the side of his neck. he smiles when kyungsoo starts marking him. he cups kyungsoo's nape and kisses him slowly when kyungsoo's done, sucking a little of kyungsoo's bottom lip too. when they part, jongin sees kyungsoo smiling a little with his eyes still closed. he thumbs his cheek and whispers, "you'll be the death of me one day."

kyungsoo opens his eyes to see jongin looking at him with so much love in his eyes he giggles, "clean yourself up, i'll go heat up your dinner baby." he pecks jongin one last time before standing, legs wobbling a little and jongin's soft cock sliding out of him.

 

jongin cleans himself and the mess on the floor they made before heading to the kitchen. he's glad that food is ready on the table as he sits and kyungsoo sitting opposite him eating some fruits, looking so soft with his slight damp hair and wearing one of his long sleeve shirt. jongin sighs a happy sigh because even after all these years kyungsoo is still able to make his heart skip a beat by doing the most casual stuff. kyungsoo gives him a small smile and looks down when jongin just stares at him. kyungsoo probably knows what he's thinking about when he sees a little blush on kyungsoo's face.

they eat and talk about their day with tangled legs underneath the table, a routine they developed together. even the silence they share is comfortable.

after jongin is done eating, kyungsoo takes his plate to wash. jongin stays in his seat and stretches, watching kyungsoo's back when an idea pops into his head.

 

kyungsoo's drying his hands when he feels jongin's smirk against his temple and a pat on his ass accompanied by a low, "time for dessert." jongin carries him bridal style and he yelps before laughing at this man that he will be spending the rest of his life with, he couldn't have asked for a better spouse.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me an embarrassing long time to complete this short fic so i hope you enjoyed reading it! and i have more ideas for this domestic au but i'm not sure if i'll be able to complete them and post it ' ^ ' and thank you for reading! :--)


End file.
